Ignorance is Bliss
by Rubbish78
Summary: A one-shot story about Victor and Logan as kids before they run away from the Howeltt Manor. Warning: CHILD ABUSE


**Author's Notes: Hi this is a one-shot story a****nd this takes place before Logan's mutant powers and you know, all that jazz…but this story is mostly about Victor anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Hold still boy!" Thomas yelled, slapping Victor across the face.

"Papa please don't!" he cried, moving his head around. Thomas hit him again and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back.

The fourteen year old Victor looked fearfully at the pilers in his father's hand. He struggled against his restraints but it was useless since his father had tightly tied him to a chair. He clenched his fists…feeling blood ran down his hands. His father, a few moments ago just pulled out every one of Victor's fingernails. Well actually they didn't look like regular nails; they looked like claws…like animal claws. Victor's clothes were completely torn up from his father beating him to hold still. Now Thomas was attempting to pull out Victor's fangs out with the rusty bloody pilers.

Ever since Victor grew theses unnatural features a year ago; it had become a routine now to have his claws and fangs pulled out whenever his father felt like it usually would he was drunk. Thomas was convinced Victor had the devil in him and would beat him, merciless, hoping the devil would leave him. But oddly, the claws and his teeth seem to grow back and injuries inflicted on him healed faster than they should on a human.

"Imma doin' this for ya boy!" Thomas shouted. "The devil is in ya! I gotta get it out!"

He grabbed the boy's jaw and forced open his mouth. Victor winced as he tried moving his head around again but his father had a tight grip. Thomas clamped the pilers on one of Victor's fangs and pulled with all his might. When it didn't come out he moved the pilers around, making Victor shriek in pain. Finally, it went lose and he pulled the fang out.

Victor spitted out blood as he sobbed and trembled.

"Aww shut up!" Thomas growled while throwing the fang in there fireplace, thinking the fire would extinguish the devil tooth. "Just one morree..."

"NO please Papa no!" Victor begged, tears falling from his watery blue eyes. "Papa please!"

Thomas ignored him, as he came back in front of him and punched him right in the stomach. Victor yelped and felt like he couldn't' breath. He gasped for air but just felt blood run down his throat from his bleeding gum; it made him gag. Thomas grabbed Victor's face again and got hold of the other fang. Victor screamed as he twisted around the tooth before pulling it out.

"Ya can'd shut up now," Thomas smiled at the fang. He threw that one in the fire too. He gave Victor slap behind the head as went into another room, looking for booze.

Victor lowered his head down as he softly sobbed to himself. Blood dripped down from his bleeding mouth on to the floor and his lap. He used his tongue to feel his bleeding gums but then felt something poking out of his gums…it felt like they were growing back already! Usually it took a few days for his fangs to grow back but they seemed be growing back right now! He shut his mouth and looked fearfully at the room where his father went. If his father saw, he probably pull them out all over again.

Thomas came back into the room with an empty bottle in hand. "Damn…ain't nothin' left! I'm goin' to da the bar…"

"Wait Papa, please untie me!" Victor yelled but Thomas already slammed the door shut just leaving him there.

Victor's lip quivered and started full on crying. It felt like he was crying out tears and blood. What had he done to deserve such a cruel father? When would this ever end? When would the pain stop? When would the beatings stop? Why couldn't these fangs and claws just go away?

"Victor?" he heard a small voice said.

Victor immediately stopped crying; knowing whose voice it belonged to.

"Jimmy, go away!" he yelled, embarrassed the little boy had caught him crying. James Howeltt was the ten year old sickly son of John and Elizabeth Howeltt whom Victor's father worked for as the groundskeeper. James took a liking to Victor and tended to follow him around. Victor didn't mind, he liked the little boy looking up to him like he was great role model and there really weren't any other children around to play with either. He had to admit he did take advantage of the little boy sometimes by having him do his chores but James wanted to do them so he could be just like Victor.

The little boy was outside the open window of Thomas and Victor's small cabin, staring in. "Why are you bleeding?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Victor barked. "Go back home, Jimmy! You'll get sick being out here!" James was usually in bed or inside most of the time since he would get sick so easily.

"I'm fine!" he squealed. "But I don't think you are! Why are you tied up? Do you need help?"

Victor almost yelled at him to go away again but knew he couldn't get untied by himself. "Okay…come in, quickly!"

James smiled then raced to the door and opened it. He was so glad he was going to help Victor, it was like an adventure! He was only wearing his night grown and a red robe. When he approached Victor, he let a gasp out…there was so much blood. Pools of blood seemed to surround Victor; it was on his mouth and his hands. James felt himself go queasy, he was going to vomit.

Victor watched James get paler and hold his stomach. Great, James was going to be sick. He would get in so much trouble if James got sick here and passed out here.

"Jimmy, just ignore it! It's not that bad! Hold your nose!" Victor yelled.

James nodded his head; he didn't want to let Victor down. He pinched his nose and wobbled towards Victor but felt bale go up to his throat. He threw up right in front of Victor who put his legs up in disgust.

Victor sighed; he could feel another violent beating coming his way when his father got home…

"Actually…I feel a lot better," James said, sounding as surprise as Victor's face. He got behind Victor and tried pulling at the ropes binding Victor's hands together behind his back. "There too tight!"

"There are some tools in the other room see if there is knife or something!" Victor ordered.

Victor watched the small boy, scurry in the other room. He couldn't believe Jimmy was actually being useful once in his life and he was doing Victor's every order. He liked that. For once someone was listening to him.

James came back holding a rather large knife; it looked odd with him holding it. He was so innocent and sweet looking, it didn't suit him. He went behind Victor and cut away the ropes with ease. Victor stood up and rubbed his sore wrists but the pain went faster away then he thought.

"Thanks Jimmy!" he smiled, happy that the little runt actually did it.

"Did I do good, Victor?" he asked like a puppy wanting more attention.

"Yes you did."

He took the knife from Jimmy, knowing him, he probably trip and stab himself. He dropped on the table and headed towards the door. "Come on, Jimmy you need to go back to bed."

"I don't want to back to bed!" Jimmy whined. "What are you going to do?"

Victor shrugged, not minding to have the kid around for a little bit more. "I was going to go down to the creek and wash off I guess…you can come along but then it's back to bed!"

"Okay!" James piped up, following Victor out of the cabin. He started humming a really happy song which amazingly didn't bother Victor. He grabbed Victor's hand to hold, not caring if Victor's hand was covered in blood and still bleeding. They would wash it off in the creek. Victor never understood why James liked him but was glad he did. He was like the little brother he never had. (Oooh little does he know! Haha)

It was pitch black outside and Victor wondered how Jimmy was even able to find the cabin. The cabin had to be half a mile away from the Howeltt manor but with Victor's screaming maybe it wasn't that hard to find. Victor was able to see perfect in the night because of his weird powers.

"Who did that to you? Was it your father?" Jimmy asked as they walked through the woods, Victor leading the way. A gentle breeze flowed through the spring air, making the trees sway back and forth like they were trying to hypnotize someone.

"Uhhh…" Victor slurred, not sure what to say.

"He doesn't seem very nice. He's always grumpy," Jimmy continued.

"You're telling me," Victor mumbled, pushing branches aside.

"Victor what are you going to do when you grow up?" he suddenly asked.

_I just want to get away from my father…_

"I don't know I was thinking about maybe joining the army," Victor answered. It would be perfect with his new found abilities.

"Wow that would be amazing!" Jimmy bounced up and down. "I want to do that too! Do you think we could be soldiers together?"

Victor let a chuckled out. Little James Howeltt as a soldier? Yeah right…He had been living in luxury his whole pampered life; he wouldn't last thirty seconds in the military. And if he continued to be sick, he might not even live to be old enough to join. It was so cute James had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah we could be," he said, not wanting to burst the kid's bubble.

"I bet we would be the best soldiers ever!" James said, hugging Victor.

Victor grimaced; he didn't really like hugs but didn't push him away. James was the only person who actually treated Victor like a friend…or even a person. He would kind of miss the kid when he would eventually run away. He was determined to leave this place forever!

"Yeah I think we would be the best damn soldiers ever," Victor smiled, showing off his new grown fangs.

"That's a bad word, Victor," James told him as he let go and walked ahead. So the saying was true, ignorance is bliss. Victor wished that saying still applied to him…

* * *

**How did you like it? Please tell me! **

**Aww I love them young!**


End file.
